


Не зови

by fierce_cripple



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Позже я ещё не раз спрошу себя: почему я так легко и быстро отозвался?





	Не зови

Он смотрит на меня поверх своего бокала и улыбается.

Его жесты говорят о том, что всё просто, и вместе с тем — простоты не существует. Кажется, что он сам вот-вот исчезнет, как Чеширский кот, и останется лишь эта улыбка, которая очень быстро по зубу за раз обрушится в вино, не оставив ничего, кроме разложения.

Наверное, он что-то читает по моему взгляду. По крайней мере, салютует бокалом и делает глоток.

Я слегка покачиваю своим и подношу его к губам тоже.

Вечер тихий, редкий и удивительный вечер, когда мы оба свободны.

Пока ещё мы только друзья, коллеги по съёмкам, партнёры на площадке.

Но если смотреть правде в глаза, что я, пожалуй, не слишком люблю — друзьями, коллегами и партнёрами мы не были никогда.

Не смогли бы стать.

***

Удивительно, что американец сумел написать такую книгу. Они эмоциональны, как и итальянцы, но те — охочи до ругани. До любви охочи французы. И тем страннее, что на роль американца, который настолько проникся Италией, настолько проникся любовью юноши, что готов был ради неё на жертвы — не настоящего и не будущего, а чего-то намного большего, какой-то своей неслучившейся жизни — выбрали этого самодовольного, чванливого актёришку.

А вот почему на роль подростка, одержимого собственным пробуждением, выбрали меня — я понимаю прекрасно.

Ведь я сам такой же в глубине своей души. Удивительно, что сценаристы на пробах увидели это сквозь всё напускное, сквозь позерство. Сквозь возраст. Ведь я много старше, чем был Элио, когда всё только началось для него.

Это совсем не похоже на встречу Мефистофеля и его Фауста. Но всё же это именно такая встреча.

***

Позже я ещё не раз спрошу себя: почему я так легко и быстро отозвался? Заглотил крючок даже без наживки, как лучшее лакомство, и радостно поплыл вслед за блеском натянутой тонкой лески.

Но в момент, когда Арми оборачивается на оклик сценариста — я уже обречён.

Наше знакомство на площадке похоже на любое другое, потому что совершенно не важно, как именно это происходит — все знакомства одинаковы. Ты чувствуешь волнение в той или иной степени. Потом ты видишь партнёра — видишь с расстояния. Потом ты подходишь к нему. Или он подходит к тебе. И, скорее всего, вы взволнованы одинаково, но… в тот момент, когда кто-то из вас говорит «Привет» — переживаний не остаётся.

Разница лишь в том, что любой другой на моём месте мог бы ожидать от Арми чего-то большего, чем он представляет из себя. Он получил свою минуту славы, сыграв по большому счёту деревянного персонажа, а эту роль получил за свою внешность. Но, если по-честному, разве не за внешность получил свою роль я?

К тому же, он женат. И так логично для двух актёров, которые играют роль любовников, завести роман на съёмочной площадке, но... у него жена и двое детей. А я сам вчерашний ребёнок, и тем не менее (хотя, казалось бы, что я мог предложить)… хоть он и женат — но я открыт.

***

Я книжный мальчик, такой же, как Элио. Но я до сих пор не знаю, был ли Арми хотя бы на каплю столь же образован и начитан, сколь Оливер. Потому что будем честны. Полюбил бы я его не за эрудицию.

Если бы я сумел полюбить его, то не за это. За то, как его колени, покрытые светлыми волосами, выглядывают из-под летних шорт. За то, как он морщил нос, но отказывался надевать солнцезащитные очки. Как он плавал брассом — сразу заплывая на глубину. И таков он был во всём. Едва только тронешь, чтобы попробовать, и ты уже на грёбаном дне.

Было очень легко выглядеть подростком рядом с ним, ведь он настолько выше меня. С другой стороны, маленькая собачка до старости щенок, но мы были собаками разной породы. Хотя корни у нас оставались одинаковыми.

И тем не менее, я до сих пор не знаю, зачем сценаристы так упорно выбирали на роли главных персонажей тех, чьё происхождение, внешность, статус и, может быть, даже интересы, совпадали с таковыми у героев. Не хотели же они и в самом деле пропустить нас через мясорубку? Они не могли не знать, к чему приведёт всё это.

Проблема актёрства в том, что ты никогда не играешь по-настоящему. Ты или проживаешь эту жизнь, или ты фальшивка. И как хорошие актёры, мы эти жизни прожили. И потому откровенно говоря, я никогда не хотел бы узнать, что ощущает жена Арми. Потому что если ты хорош — а он хорош — на экране ты влюбляешься каждый раз, как в первый. У этого есть и оборотная сторона. Этот опыт остаётся чужим. Именно поэтому, когда он вколачивался в меня в узкой тёмной гримёрке, или в туалете моего трейлера, или в своей спальне, я молил про себя только об одном: не зови. Не зови меня именем Элио. Не зови меня именем Оливера. Не зови.

Но он звал меня снова и снова.

И потому когда всё заканчивается — в один миг, так по-взрослому взвешенно — когда всё остаётся в прошлом, и нам достаются лишь выхолощенные, сухие интервью перед камерами, в которые могут попасть лишь отголоски того, что произошло между нами в кадре, думаю, я чувствую то же, что и он. Безграничную, всепоглощающую пустоту человека, который заглянул краем глаза в чужую жизнь, попробовал её на вкус.

Но так и не сделал её своей.


End file.
